


Buffy the Linguist: Aliens?

by NoClue2



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoClue2/pseuds/NoClue2
Summary: A short one-shot in which Buffy Summers is hired as a linguist at the Stargate base.
Kudos: 17





	Buffy the Linguist: Aliens?

**Author's Note:**

> Digging through my old fanfic and turning them into podfics.

[NoClue2](https://soundcloud.com/user-677310400) · [Buffy the Linguist: Aliens?](https://soundcloud.com/user-677310400/buffy-the-linguist-aliens)

**Buffy the Linguist: Aliens?**

Buffy stood in front of the large gate. This was where she was supposed to work? A mountain? With military!? No way...never again...But before she could turn around a man greeted her, unlike the rest of the men standing guard this man was not wearing fatigues, although with his khakis and plain t-shirt he blended in much better than she ever would. Why on earth had Giles sent her here? Probably anybody but Faith would have blended in better than her.

"Buffy Summers?" The man looked disbelievingly at her.

"Reporting for duty!" She smiled brightly. He still didn't look convinced so she added," I know...I don't look like an expert in dead and forgotten languages, and truthfully, compared to some of my colleagues I'm not even close, but...they sent me, so here I am."

"You speak Sumerian? You can read cuneiform?" He was still doubting her ability to speak English.

Buffy nodded her head, making her golden hair glitter in the sun, "learned in high school."

"Right," Daniel raised his eyebrows and silently wondered why this girl was lying," My name's Daniel. We'll probably end up working together a lot because I too am a linguist, not a military man. Alright, this way then. You'll need to meet with a few other people and then somebody will show you around the base."

The place was less shiny, less austere than the Initiative had been. This was a building that had seen--and survived--battles. It was scarred, broken and healed, made tougher by its pain. The people, too, were different than the Initiative. As she walked down the long corridors people smiled and said hi. They had never said hi at the Initiative.  
They had what Xander fondly called a War Room (they had one at the new Watcher's Council Headquarters). The debriefing room. She giggled lightly as the thought of briefs or boxers ran through her mind.

Colonel O'Neill walked into the room and caught the small blond giggling. He automatically looked down to make sure nothing was out of place, "What!?"

"Debriefing room..." was all he heard through her laughter.

He looked at her oddly then suddenly understanding dawned on him and images of people being pantsed ran through his mind. He shook his head, where did they find these people?

"Buffy Summers?" When she nodded, he continued, "I'm Colonel O' Neill."

"Is that...high?" she asked unsure of the labels and hierarchy of the Air Force.

"Only when people think it is."

"Oh."

"Anyway, the General should be joining us soon and I believe one of the women, probably the Major or Doc will be here as well."

"That's nice," she smiled somewhat fakely," So, do you know what I'll be doing here?"

"It says here, Buffy: Linguist...You don't like like any of the word nerds I've met before," he looked questioningly at her.

Buffy replied, "That's cause I'm not. I'm a valley girl from So Cal, languages was always more of a necessity than a joy."

Jack nodded his head as if he completely understood, but was thinking, dead languages? a necessity? Right, sure, you betcha. "Doctor Frasier will have to give you a check-up; after that, as long as she says it's okay, you'll begin. I assume you've met Doctor Jackson? He's who you'll be working under."

Buffy nodded as she followed Janet out of the room and towards the infirmary." So...last time I worked for the government they did a whole bunch of physical tests...like how fast can you run? How much can you lift? You gonna' do that?"

It sounded like a challenge to Janet. She wonder why the people wold test a linguist that way, but instead of saying that she said, "No, just a normal check-up. A couple of blood tests, reflex test, that kind of stuff."

"Good." Buffy suddenly seemed tougher than she had only moments ago appeared.

"So, basically it says...Na na na na na na, we're better than you are...Resistance is futile blah blah blah..."

Daniel grinned as the blonde told him what the Akkadian tablet said, "So, that's a direct translation than?"

"Of course..." she attempted to look innocent, but under his tell-the-truth glare she broke, "Okay, Okay...It's not, but I wrote it all here." She held up a paper--the translation was in blue crayon, cerulean, if he knew his 96 colors very well (and due to a long friendship with Jack, he did indeed).

"You're worse than Jack," Daniel shook his head in disbelief of his own statement. He hadn't though anyone could be worse than Jack, but here she was--beautiful, funny, and short.

"of course, I am. I'm younger!" And with that she flounced back out of his office.

Aliens? They thought there were aliens? Didn't the government entities communicate? The Initiative knew they were demons--sub-terrestrial, not extra-terrestrial. Aliens? And people thought she was crazy.

**The End.**


End file.
